


Max o Seb?

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Impossibile [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Sequel di "giornata di merda" vi auguro buona lettura ;)
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Impossibile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611466
Kudos: 11





	Max o Seb?

Sembrava passata un'eternità da quel maledetto bacio che Max gli aveva dato dinanzi a tutti, aveva sperato che dopo qualche giorno le voci si sarebbero dissolte, invece a quanto pare gli altri trovavano la cosa ancora divertente dopo settimane. Sospira pesantemente dirigendosi a passo svelto nei suoi box, non aveva più parlato con Max, non voleva davvero. Non gli interessava se Daniel o altri gli avevano detto di non prendersela, che era solo uno scherzo, che tutto sarebbe scivolato via velocemente, lui era un tipo permaloso. Stava chinato sulla propria macchina, sovrappensiero, e non si era accorto dei due piloti alle sue spalle.

"Ciao Charles, sembri davvero nervoso questa mattina, vuoi un altro bacio?" Ride con Lewis.

"Se poi preferisci ne puoi avere due, uno da me e uno da Seb" gli da una pacca sulla spalla vedendo il ragazzino voltarsi.

"Grazie ma penso che rifiuterò, il mio umore è già ai minimi storici, non voglio sprofondarlo di più" si allontana a passo svelto sentendoli ridere, si sentiva stanco, aveva dormito poco e nulla, sarebbe andato a prendere qualcosa da bere per svegliarsi un po'.

Stava seduto al tavolino con i suoi meccanici, avevano deciso di prendersi una piccola pausa, stava ascoltando uno di loro quando si sente spintonare da un altro dei suoi che gli indica di guardare al bancone prendendolo in giro dicendo che era arrivato il suo ragazzo. Ride spintonandolo dandogli dell'idiota per poi soffermarsi a guardare Charles, già, da allora non aveva più voluto parlargli. Non riusciva davvero a capire perché il suo coetaneo si fosse arrabbiato tanto, possibile che credesse gli avesse rovinato l'immagine? O temeva che uno dei presenti avrebbe raccontato la storia? In ogni caso lui non aveva smesso più di pensare a quel contatto, a quel calore, era diventato rapidamente troppo poco. Si passa una mano tra i capelli per poi alzarsi, voleva almeno provare a parlare, ignora divertito le risate dei suoi meccanici avvicinandosi a lui. "Ciao Charles, come va?"

Si volta verso di lui finendo poi di bere velocemente prima di ringraziare e avviarsi per andare via, non aveva davvero voglia di parlare con lui, aveva già le sue cose a cui pensare davvero non gli servivano anche le stronzate dell'olandese.

"Charles, e dai Charles" lo afferra per mano tirandolo facendolo voltare incrociando i suoi occhi di fuoco "sono passate settimane, possibile che tu sia ancora così arrabbiato con me?"

"Non ricordi cosa ti ho detto? Non ti perdonerò mai, e poi non mi è sfuggito il fatto che tu sia andato a sederti con loro per ridere dell'accaduto, io ero arrabbiato con te, ma tu te ne sei fregato, bhe adesso sono io che me ne frego di te." Lo spinge appena indietro per poi incamminarsi nuovamente, tra poco avrebbe dovuto parlare con Mattia e non voleva fare tardi. Arriva velocemente ai box e nota che lui era già li e parlava con Sebastian, lo vede voltarsi verso di lui e sorridere.

"Ehy Charles, eri a salutare il fidanzato?"

Accenna un sorriso vedendo Mattia e Sebastian ridacchiare, non poteva mandare al diavolo il suo capo.

"Sto scherzando Charles" gli poggia una mano sulla spalla stringendola appena.

"Oh si lo so, non c'è problema" sorride e si avvia con lui alla macchina per discutere i punti del giorno come aveva fatto in mattinata con Seb.

Avevano finito di lavorare per oggi, stava sistemando le ultime cose per andare a riposare, si sentiva davvero stanco. Non si accorge del compagno che lo raggiunge alle spalle fino a che non si sente sfiorare la spalla, sobbalza voltandosi di scatto vedendo il tedesco divertito.

"Questa sera vorremmo prendere qualcosa tra noi piloti, ci stai?"

Lo guarda pensieroso per poi scuotere la testa "scusa, in realtà non mi va, ma grazie per l'invito" 'bastardo'.

Sorride scuotendo la testa "dai, non dire di no, ci divertiremo e allenteremo un po' la tensione."

Ci pensa guardandolo negli occhi, forse passare una serata diversa non gli avrebbe fatto male. Si alza guardandolo negli occhi annuendo "va bene, allora ci sto."

Stavano seduti tutti allo stesso tavolo, non dava troppo retta alla conversazione generale, era più impegnato a parlare con Daniel, quel ragazzo era sempre capace di strappargli un sorriso. Si era voltato più volte verso il compagno di squadra, tutti dicevano che era un uomo davvero simpatico, se era così perché non gli dava la possibilità di conoscerlo? Quando correva per l'Alfa Romeo l'aveva visto, aveva visto il Seb di cui tutti parlavano.

Si volta di tanto in tanto a guardare il monegasco, si era seduto lontano da lui, spesso si voltava per guardare il tedesco, il suo compagno di scuderia, la cosa gli rompeva un po', perché lui nonostante battibeccassero aveva ancora il suo interesse? Davvero non sapeva più cosa inventarsi per farsi perdonare, era stato solo un bacio. Scuote la testa, se si era arrabbiato così per quello era meglio non dirgli cosa aveva cominciato a desiderare in questa ultima settimana, o forse. Beve un sorso guardandolo ancora, forse poteva anche parlargliene, tanto non potevano ignorarsi più di così.

Ride "ehy Max, vuoi dare un altro bacio a Charles?"

Si volta verso Lewis accennando un sorriso sentendo gli altri ridacchiare "io lo farei, ma lui dopo il primo nemmeno mi parla più."

Ride "wow non devi baciare tanto bene, amico."

"Cosa? Stai scherzando Lewis? Io bacio divinamente, solo lui non mi lascia la possibilità di mostrarglielo, e la prima volta era un bacio troppo nervoso, tutto qui." Ride con loro scuotendo la testa "coglioni."

Lo stava facendo? Lo stava facendo davvero? Ma che problemi aveva? Si volta sentendosi stringere la mano da Daniel che accennava un sorriso. Gli stava suggerendo di ignorarli ma lui non era uscito per farsi prendere ancora più in giro, finisce di bere e si alza salutando velocemente sentendo gli altri ridacchiare e chiedergli di restare, ma davvero non aveva voglia, saluta Daniel più cortesemente prima di avviarsi lasciandosi il gruppo alle spalle.

Lo aveva visto andare via e aveva notato lo sguardo di tutti su di lui, si alza di scatto correndo fuoi dal locale guardandosi attorno, era già scomparso alla vista, bhe supponeva stesse tornando in albergo quindi si avvia di corsa per quella strada. Dopo pochi metri lo intravede e accenna un sorriso. "CHARLES."

Stringe i pugni sentendo la sua voce, non voleva parlargli, comincia a correre velocemente, voleva solo arrivare in camera, buttarsi a letto e fare una bella dormita. Prende una scorciatoia passando per un piccolo boschetto quando si sente afferrare.

Lo spinge contro un albero spingendo il proprio corpo a bloccare il suo cercando di fermare ogni sua ribellione. "Cazzo Charles, stai calmo, voglio parlare" lo guarda negli occhi afferrandogli i polsi fermandolo come poteva "no, voglio baciarti, ho voglia di baciarti..."

Ringhia furioso cercando di liberarsi "ma come, non era solo per provare?" Aveva così voglia di prenderlo a calci.

Si spinge contro le sue labbra baciandolo con forza, sente un calore immediato al basso ventre, quante volte aveva pensato di rifarlo da allora. Stringe maggiormente la presa sui suoi polsi sentendosi poi colpire da un calcio. "Ahiya, ma che cazzo fai?"

"CHE CAZZO FAI TU, LASCIAMI IN PACE MAX" cerca di avviarsi verso la stanza scuotendo la testa, ma perché si comportava così?

Lo guarda avvicinandosi afferrandolo per il polso facendolo voltare e baciandolo ancora, lo sente controbattere per un po' prima di lasciarsi andare al bacio, socchiude gli occhi guardando i suoi che, ora lo fissavano con calma.

Si arrende a quel bacio lasciandolo fare sentendolo allontanarsi e premergli ancora tre baci a stampo sulle labbra, solleva la mano accarezzandolo sulla guancia vedendolo abbassare le difese, è in quel momento che gli sferra un pugno facendolo indietreggiare. "E ora, quando ti vanterai di avermi strappato un altro bacio, vantati anche del pugno che hai conquistato." Si avvia furioso verso la stanza massaggiandosi la mano.

Si massaggia la guancia raggiungendolo "Charles..."

"Lasciami in pace Max" continua a camminare senza fermarsi.

"Voglio scoparti" si ferma vedendolo fare lo stesso voltandosi poi verso di se "voglio che vieni a letto con me."

Si volta guardandolo incredulo scuotendo la testa "no, non esiste Max, va a riposare credo che tu ne abbia bevuto uno di troppo." Stava per allontanarsi quando si sente stringere da lui "no Max, no."

Era stufo, stufo dei suoi rifiuti, lui non era abituato ad essere respinto, lui otteneva ciò che voleva. Gli stringe i fianchi premendolo contro un albero li vicino, fa scivolare le proprie labbra sul collo di lui cominciando a spingersi piano contro di lui strappandogli qualche sospiro. "Vieni a letto con me..."

Gli stringe con più forza la maglietta sentendo il ginocchio di lui tra le gambe premere contro il proprio membro. Affonda appena il volto sulla sua spalla spingendosi appena contro il suo ginocchio sentendo brividi correre lungo la sua schiena... "No..." Lo spinge indietro ansimando contro l'albero sollevando poi lo sguardo verso di lui. "No, non voglio, scusa Max" 'mi sento così confuso...'

Lo guarda cercando di calmare il respiro, si sentiva eccitato "perché? Perché no? Vorresti che fosse lui qui? A lui lo lasceresti fare?"

Lo guarda inarcando un sopracciglio "Max, che stai dicendo? Lui chi?"

Accenna una risata senza gioia "Sebastian, da lui ti lasci toccare?"

Scuote la testa "ma che dici? Io non..."

"Tu non cosa? Andiamo Charles, ho visto come lo cerchi, come lo guardi, come lui guarda te" si avvicina a lui baciandolo con trasporto sentendosi ricambiare appena "lo vuoi? Vorresti andare a letto con lui?"

Lo guarda scuotendo la testa "Max, io non so davvero di cosa stai parlando" lo spinge via per poi incamminarsi velocemente verso la propria stanza, non si accorge dell'uomo seduto li per terra fino a che non vi arriva vicino. "Sebastian..."

Lo guarda alzandosi per poi avvicinarsi a lui "credevo fossi rincasato, eri con lui?"

Lo guarda, perché in presenza di uno dei due si sentiva sempre nervoso? "Io, abbiamo parlato, voleva solo chiarire la questione del bacio..." 'Io non ti devo giustificazioni.'

Lo guarda facendo scorrere il pollice sulle sue labbra, era chiaro che non avessero solo parlato, ma fino a quanto si erano spinti? "Capisco."

Si sente appena imbarazzato abbassando la testa, non sapeva davvero cosa dire o fare "io...Vorrei..."

"Certo, immagino che tu sia stanco" scende con la mano lungo il suo collo.

"Sebastian" gli stavano tornando alla mente le parole di Max, a lui lo avrebbe permesso? Avrebbe permesso a Sebastian di portarselo a letto? Chiude gli occhi vedendolo avvicinarsi e sente le sue labbra premere sulle sue, solleva le braccia portando le mani tra i capelli di lui stringendoli ricambiando quel bacio con impeto. Sente le mani di lui correre lungo i suoi fianchi stringendoli per attirarlo maggiormente a se. Erano così diversi, Max non aveva esitato a toccarlo e a mostrargli che poteva regalargli notti pazzesche, Seb era più calmo nei gesti ma più profondo, questo bacio non aveva nulla di urgente ma non nascondeva il desiderio, lasciava le lingue duellassero tra loro fino a che non sono costretti a separarsi per riprendere aria. Si guardano un momento prima che decide di fare un passo indietro liberandosi dalla presa di Sebastian e liberando il tedesco dalla propria. "Scusa..."

Accenna un sorriso "buonanotte" lo bacia a stampo prima di allontanarsi da lui.

Riceve quel bacio prima di entrare rapido in camera buttandosi velocemente sotto la doccia. Max o Sebastian? Non ci capiva più niente, secondo Max lui cercava sempre il tedesco con lo sguardo, ma lui non si era mai accorto di questo. Non si era sentito indifferente ai baci dell'olandese ma non poteva dirsi indifferente nemmeno a quelli di Sebastian. Esce dalla doccia entrando velocemente a letto, non era sicuro avrebbe preso sonno, il suo corpo e la sua mente erano ancora pieni dei due uomini.


End file.
